Don't Cry
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Another request by CoverGirlRusher It sucks to be bullied, but at least those four handsome devils are there comfort you..


**(What can I say? Lady knows what she wants =D**

**Also when it comes to bullying I couldn't say no, I too identify with that, so don't worry girl!**

**CoverGirlRusher, I hope you like this)**

….

I just love coming back to school in February! A new semester, different faces and different classes, it's all so refreshing and it's a great change of pace. Plus, sometimes I can use a change of faces every now and again. I'm not anti-social no, it's just that well…. Some people and I just don't get along too well. I wouldn't consider myself mean or cruel, and I'd like to say there's a reason behind it, but there really is no reason as to why I'm treated this way.

I glance over to my best friend Amy and nudge her as we go up the front steps and into the building so we can head to our lockers. Amy and I go way back, I think to the point of diapers. Wait but Amy was still wearing diapers by the time she was four…. Either way, we've known each other for a long time. She's my smart girlfriend that's always there for me. Had a bad day? Well there's an easy cure for that, I'd just jog on over to Amy's house at the end of the block. She'd invite me in and the two of us would watch action movies and eat ice cream. Why action movies you say? Well, action movies have all the hot guys AND they save the girl! Sometimes a girl getting rescued by the hot guy is all you need to make yourself feel better.

"Do you think you'll have that cute guy in glass again? What was his name, Josh?"

"Oh I wish…" Amy sighed dreamily then shook her head and I couldn't help but laugh at her hope. "But Josh is a moron, he's so not going to be in any of my classes this time around, rumors are saying he's going to be held back a year."

"Ouch sucks for him." I cringe at the thought, being left back? I could never handle that, plus my parents could never handle that. Man, sucks to be him.

"It does—oh my god…." Amy stops her fantasizing of Josh once we turn down the corridor where my locker is. She gestured ahead with a nod of her head and I look down the hall to see four guys around the area of my locker, and they're all…really….really cute!

"They must be new." Amy says with such glee it's a little frightening. Oh no, I know that little glimmer in her eye, it's the glimmer she gets whenever a new guy is in the school or class. I call it, the 'fresh meat glare'.

"Definitely new I think we would have noticed if they'd been here before." I nod to her and tip-toe a bit to get a better look at them. The tallest one has short brown hair, but he's incredibly muscular. Then there's another, very pale with dark hair but he seems to have really buff arms. The shortest looks like he's Latin, but from what I can see he's built too, and if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, it looks like he has a great smile. Then my eyes settle on the last one, the guy with the dirty blonde hair. He's leaning against the locker, and someone must have said something funny. He throws his head back laughing, claps, then covers his mouth and nose with his hands as he continues to laugh. Now I can't see the color of his eyes from ere but what stands out most is those eyebrows. DAMN.

"Wow, they're really cute." I gush to Amy tugging on her elbow.

"Tell me about it….I wish my locker was down this hallway." She sighed then glanced at me with a grin. "You need to talk to them! Say your locker is jammed and you need help!"

"Amy I'm so not doing that!"

"Just go for it, live a little! Be a damsel! Be saved by the cuties, even if it's just from a locker!" She urged and winked at me. "I'll see ya later Cupcake." She smiles and gives me a hug. Okay yes, she likes to call me cupcake on occasion, she thinks it's a cute nickname for me.

"I'll see you at lunch." I nod and hug her tightly. I hold my notebook against my chest as I walk down the hallway to my locker. As I'm walking down the four guys stop their chatting and glance at me and I feel my face get red hot. I glance down quickly and slide to a stop in front of my locker, and I can hear them continue their conversation. As I open the locker it's immediately slammed only seconds later, causing me to jump back in surprise. I glance over and see my arch nemesis.

Okay, my jerk off bully.

"Hey flatsy patsy!" Derek grins looking down at me.

"That's not my name!" I sigh glaring up at him and he just laughs leaning against the locker.

"Oh yes it is flatsy patsy. How come you don't have any boobs huh? All the fat from your tits went somewhere else? Like say that stomach of yours?" He smacks my stomach with the back of his hand and I cringe stepping away. I don't know why he likes to bother me so much, but he's been the root of my problems of high school here for quite a while.

"At least it didn't go to my head…." I mumble looking down, implying that he had a fat head. I hear his hand slam against the locker and I cringe turning away.

"Oh you think you're so smart saying stuff under your breath?!" He yells looking down at me. "Say it to my face bitch! You know I'll always say it to your face! Flatsy patsy! Nobody likes you except for that one man-eating whore Amy! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! What are you doing here? Just kill yourself no one likes you, you're just wasting everyone's air and space here, why don't you just go die that way we'll have an empty locker for someone GOOD LOOKING to transfer to this school to take your place!" He snarled and shoved me hard. I fell backwards, completely surprised. Sure I've been tossed around and ruffled up a bit but I wasn't exactly expecting it at that point. I cringed sitting up, I had fallen on my back and my head smacked on the floor.

"Dumb. Ugly. Bitch." He gritted through his teeth.

Oh god how I was so embarrassed. I scrambled up quickly, and with my head down I ran down the hallway trying to hide the tears that were pouring.

"_Hey!_" someone shouted but I didn't turn back. I heard scuffling and a locker slam, I just assumed that was stragglers getting their stuff to run to class. I turned the corner and continued down the hall until I got into the dirty, empty staircase. Amy and I like to use it as our little hang out spot, it doesn't connect to any classrooms anymore since they closed down the west wing for renovation, so we like to hide here sometimes. I threw my bag down and plopped down on the middle of the staircase. I covered my face as I sobbed and just let the tears fall.

I hated it. I hate being called flatsy patsy I'm not flat! I hate when he makes fun of me for my stomach, okay I'm not super duper skinny but it doesn't look bad at all! At least I didn't think so…. And Amy is not a whore man-eater, and I do have friends! I hate it, I really hate it sometimes I just want to ….I don't know. I don't know what I want to do but I don't want to even be here, I hate it here.

The footsteps that were coming towards me stopped and I didn't realize they were in front of me. I cringed realizing Derek must not have been satisfied. I sigh at the thought and cautiously looked up, ready to run past him when I saw the four boys from before standing there. The tallest one was glancing at his knuckles, flexing his hand before rubbing the top of it. The blonde one from before that was cute knelt down in front of me, and I just covered my face with my hands once more.

"Hey, you're okay." He said softly, gently pulling my hands away from my face. "You're just fine, he won't bother you anymore." He stared at me and all I did was stare back at him blankly. He wiggled those huge caterpillar eyebrows and I couldn't help but giggle just a bit, and this made him smile wide.

"Yeah James totally kicked his ass." The Latino boy smiled wide with a quick nod while looking up at the tall one, I guess that's James. "And you're not flat! You totally have boobs, I think they're nice!" He smiled wide again and I found myself blushing.

"CARLOS!" the three of them all turned their heads and yelled at him.

"What? It's a compliment!" He threw his hands up innocently and I smiled a bit.

"He's an idiot." Logan shook his head, "but that guy back there is an even bigger idiot, but don't worry we took care of it! He shouldn't bother you anymore, oh I'm Logan." I nodded to Logan. So there's Logan, James, and Carlos…

"Yeah, not with us four handsome devils as your friends. Oh, I'm James, that's Carlos." James said pointing to himself in a more formal introduction.

"I'm Kendall," I glanced back down to the blonde who was kneeling in front of my and holding my hands. "and you're far too pretty to sit in a dirty stairway and cry all alone."


End file.
